


Twitch

by FangirlOfPower



Series: Hollow Knight fics [7]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack originally but now it's being taken way too seriously, Do NOT forget Elderbug, Gen, Ghost can talk, I can't wait til we get to places and I can add tags, Might change the rating to teen later we will see, No beta we die like the Warrior Dreams, The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight), Twitch Mod AU, Vera if you make one (1) eating joke I swear I'll lose it, Vessels have tails because I say so, We did it boys Ghost is lonely no more, Will have references to instances on the blog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: Ghost wasn't expecting Xero to be serious when he said, “Wherever you go, I will be watching." But they aren't complaining!...Well. Not about Xero.
Relationships: The Knight (Hollow Knight) & Everyone
Series: Hollow Knight fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055390
Comments: 23
Kudos: 36





	Twitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrawberryCoolatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCoolatta/gifts), [The regulars on hollowknightheadcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+regulars+on+hollowknightheadcanons).



> A big thanks to hollowknightheadcanons and all of the regulars on Tumblr where this all started  
> We did it boys. Twitch exists in Hollow Knight now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost drops into Resting Grounds and finds more than they expected. And they pick up a few friends on their way home.

Ghost’s new spell ripples under their shell as they stand outside the entrance of the Crystalized Mound and stare at the ground far below them. Ghost has jumped far distances before. But this… This is really far. It’s a long way down. What could be down there? Well… There is only one way to find out.  
  
Ghost readies themself and leaps down the cliff.  
  
They land in a graveyard. Resting Grounds. How interesting! They shake themself off, down to the tip of their tail, regaining their bearings. They look at the graves they landed in front of. There’s a very big one, with horns like a helmet. They read the inscription on it, tipping their head sideways curiously.  
  
  
Xero  
Cursed are those who turn against the King.  
  
  
Ghost nods to themself. Xero must be who’s buried here. That’s a fun name.  
  
They walk to their left only to find a closed door. To their right is a large open area with three statues and a tablet. When Ghost steps onto the platform, white walls appear around them. Ghost looks around in confusion. What?! They were just exploring! Should they have gone around the platform?  
  
Ghost reads the tablet in front of the statues, since they can’t leave.  
  
  
To protect the Vessel, the Dreamers lay sleeping.  
  
Monomon the Teacher  
In her Archive, surrounded by fog and mist.  
  
Lurien the Watcher  
In his Spire, looking over the city.  
  
Herrah the Beast  
In her Den, amidst the deep darkness beyond the kingdom.  
  
Through their devotion, Hallownest lasts eternal.  
  
  
Interesting. Can they leave now?  
  
A loud BANG! Ghost hits the ground, covering the sides of their head, trying to muffle the noise.  
  
Whispering voices.  
  
“Go no further, little shadow.”  
  
“What compels its climb out of the darkness? What compels its return to this sacred kingdom?”  
  
“A call from beyond the Seals? By the Vessel, or by that captive light?”  
  
“Would the Seals break? They cannot be undone.”  
  
“But the Vessel weakens. That plague springs anew. They must be undone.”  
  
“Yet still our Seals remain. Our duty holds.”  
  
“It must be cast away.”  
  
“Our duty holds. It shall be done.”  
  
“Fade away, little shadow. Fade away, and let us sleep in peace.”  
  
Ghost looks up to see three figures before their vision flashes white.  
  
They jolt awake (are they awake?) in an orange area (it hurts their Shade’s eyes and they want to go back to sleep). They stand, staring off the platform into the clouds, flicking their tail nervously. They aren’t awake, are they? They’re dreaming. Those were the Dreamers. Are they stuck here now too? It’s boring and they haven’t even been here for a minute.  
  
A strange sound and Ghost looks up to see a shimmering figure of a winged bug. It flies off, leaving platforms behind. Now that’s interesting! Ghost follows, squinting beneath their mask. It hurts in this bright area. They follow the figure for what feels like ages, but was likely less than five minutes. Ghost jumps the last platform, staring up at the bug they were chasing, who floats in front of a statue.  
  
“What a terrible fate they've visited upon you,” she says in a distant voice. “To cast you away into this space between body and soul. Will you accept their judgement and fade slowly away? Or will you take the weapon before you, and cut your way out of this sad, forgotten dream?” She disappears, leaving a weapon behind at the base of the statue. It’s so pretty… Ghost grabs it, ready to leave the area that’s so bright and hurts their eyes.  
  
Their vision flashes white and they wake up with a jolt. In front of them is a furry purple bug. She hums as Ghost stares up at her. “Ahhhh, you've returned. Welcome back to the waking world.”  
  
Ghost sits up and crosses their legs, tail curling around their legs, watching her curiously. They nod, showing that they're listening to her.  
  
“Those figures, those Dreamers... they reached out with what little power they still have and dragged you into that hidden place.” She nods to the weapon Ghost still holds in their hands. “But that talisman you now wield, the Dream Nail... it can cut through the veil that separates the waking world from our dreams. Even the Dreamers themselves can not hide from such a weapon.”  
  
A Dream Nail… Ghost holds it up to the light, examining it closely. It's very pretty, dark blue handle with a pink glow around it. They twirl it in their mitten fingers before placing it on their Void storage.  
  
“Though I must admit, that sacred blade has dulled over time. Together perhaps, we can restore its power. You only have to bring me Essence.” The bug takes a deep breath. “Essence... the precious fragments of light that dreams are made of. Collect it wherever you find it, and bring it to me. Once we have enough, we can work wonders together.” The bug sits back on her pillows. “Go out into the world, Wielder. Hunt down the Essence that lingers there! Collect one hundred Essence and return to me. I will teach you more…”  
  
Essence… That's a fun word. Wielder… Is that Ghost? Is Ghost the Wielder? And what's this bug named? “...Who are you?” Ghost asks shyly.  
  
“I am the Seer, dear Wielder. My name is unimportant.”  
  
Ghost stands up. They get the feeling they'll get no more answers from her. They put their Dream Nail in their Void storage and wander away. There's a fun tree that glows when they approach it, but it doesn't give them enough Essence when they Dream Nail it. To the side they find a charm on a grave. Dreamshield. Ghost finds the Stag Station and rests on the bench before opening it up. Cornifer left his card here. Huh. How’d he leave? Maybe that big door on the other side of the Resting Grounds. They don't summon the Last Stag but instead continue onwards. They find a Soul Totem and fill themself up with Soul. They wander back to the graves from earlier, standing in front of the big one with the helmet.  
  
A spirit appears in front of them and Ghost jolts backwards in surprise, almost falling off the platform. The spirit stares down at them, his deep red armor and cape a contrast to the greys and blues around the two. He must be Xero. He squints at Ghost, as if distantly recognizing them. He shakes his head. “Stop there!” Xero says. “Those who try to leave this kingdom are cursed. Better to rest here, until time itself sleeps.”  
  
Ghost tips their head, interested in what he’s talking about. They’re not going anywhere. Does he think they’re going to run?  
  
“Hope, and freedom. I thought that strength alone could grant me these things,” Xero continues. “In my dreams, I would cut that plague with my nails, and then I turned my weapons upon the King.”  
  
The King. Ghost has heard several mentions of the King but they haven’t met or seen him yet. The King’s Idols are interesting but they aren’t very good. Did Xero know him? He must have, because he just said he tried to kill him.  
  
“When I awoke in this sacred place, I began to understand. Those who hope...are already doomed. Do you still hope, wanderer? Will you flee? Or will you raise your weapon and doom us both?” Xero stares down at Ghost.  
  
Ghost is wearing their travelling charms, not a good set for fighting. But something in the back of their mind says they should at least try before they switch their charms.  
  
Ghost draws their nail and Xero narrows his eyes. “Very well.”  
  
The fight begins.  
  
The fight does not go well and Xero’s nail pierces their shell. Their Shade emerges with an empty scream.  
  
They were right, their travelling charms were not a good set for Xero’s fight. They could have been, but they weren’t paying attention.  
  
They change their charms and return to the graveyard. They attack their Shade, returning it to their shell.  
  
Ghost shakes their head, tail swishing slowly, clearing their thoughts. They’re always so murky when they don’t have their Shade. They climb back onto the platform, looking up at Xero.  
  
He looks at them in surprise. “You return.”  
  
“I do!” Ghost draws their nail. “Try again?”  
  
Xero nods. They begin again.  
  
Ghost gets a lot of hits in before dashing off the platform to heal this time. They hate the feeling of Thorns of Agony, it's always so gooshy and spiky at the same time when it goes off. But it is making the fight go faster and better, so they'll keep going with it.  
  
They strike Xero one last time and he yells before appearing back at his gravestone. Ghost heals quickly before running towards him. They look up at him, tipping their head curiously.  
  
Xero laughs dryly. “Ah... I can see now. Those who turn against the King are doomed as soon as they raise their weapon. Do not call me a traitor... Simply call me a fool.” He looks at Ghost, regarding them with something they can't recognize under his helmet. “I know you will not flee. Wherever you go... I will be watching.” He scatters into Essence and disappears into Ghost’s Dream Nail.  
  
He will be watching, huh? Interesting! Ghost looks around, but they don’t see him anywhere. They shake their body, rustling their cloak. That was a fun fight. They check their Void book for the information on their Dream Nail and straighten proudly. 120 Essence. That’s more than enough Essence to get what Seer wanted from them! They leave the room, humming to themself.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
Ghost jumps and looks around. That was Xero’s voice. But… They can’t SEE him? “Hello? Where are you?”  
  
“You do speak. I thought I was imagining it.”  
  
Ghost draws their nail and backs up. They trip on the platform behind them and fall backwards onto it, in front of the Dreamer statues. They stare at the statues, frightened for a few seconds. Nothing happens and they relax. The Dreamers are not going to do anything to them. But… Will Xero? And what does he mean he thought he was imagining Ghost was talking? Ghost suddenly gets the idea to hold their Dream Nail and they do so. Xero appears in front of them, his eyes concerned beneath his helmet. Ghost jumps slightly then stands. They bow to Xero then look up at him proudly. “That was a good fight!” Ghost says cheerfully.  
  
“...Hm,” Xero says. “I suppose. Are you alright?”  
  
“Yes! You, uh, you just spooked me! Are you Xero?”  
  
Xero straightens in surprise. “Yes. How did you know that?”  
  
“It was on your gravestone!” Ghost realizes that was insensitive immediately after saying it. “Sorry.”  
  
Xero shakes his head with a dry chuckle. “Of course it was. Do not worry, I’ve seen it enough times that I’m well aware I am dead, little Vessel.”  
  
“How’d you know I’m a Vessel?” Ghost asks, tipping their head sideways.  
  
Xero looks away from them. “...I’ve seen one of you before.”  
  
Ghost decides to ask him about that later. “My name is Ghost! It’s nice to meet you! Let’s go see Seer!” Ghost puts the Dream Nail away and Xero disappears. Ghost dashes across the room, towards Seer.  
  
“The Seer,” Xero says. “The moth?”  
  
“What’s a moth?” Ghost says.  
  
There’s a pause. “...Ah,” Xero says. He mumbles something about the King then explains, “A moth is a very furry bug, with big wings and antennae. There weren’t many left when I was alive, so it’s understandable that you wouldn’t know what a moth is.”  
  
“Yes, I think Seer is a moth!” Ghost climbs up the ledges towards Seer’s room, their legs wiggling as they pull themself up. Xero mutters something to himself that Ghost doesn’t catch. They suppose it’s not that important if he’s not telling them. They dash up to Seer’s room, shaking their body in a stim once at the top. They dash in, pride in their posture. They sit down in front of her.  
  
“Little Vessel,” Xero says, “that is a moth.”  
  
Seer looks at Ghost. “Hmm, already you've collected 100 Essence. Quick work! Things come naturally to you, don't they?” Ghost nods. “No wonder the Dreamers tried to bury you in that old dream. Perhaps you frighten them? Or perhaps, being prisoners themselves, they desired your company? In any case, you still have a long way to go. I have a gift for your Dream Nail, for those you help along the way like Xero.”  
  
Ghost jolts in confusion. Xero says, “Wha-?!”  
  
Seer laughs slightly. “When you are as old as I am, not much can hide from you. Now, if they will help or hinder you with this gift is purely up to those you find.”  
  
Ghost stands and holds their Dream Nail. Xero appears next to Seer, eyes narrowed. The Dream Nail flashes neon purple before returning to its pink glow. Ghost looks it over before returning their gaze to Seer. “You have no control over this gift, Wielder,” she says softly. “May those you find help you along your journey. I have nothing left for you at this moment. Now go and return when you have collected 200 Essence.”  
  
Ghost nods and puts their Dream Nail away. Xero disappears and Ghost dashes out of the room. “What did she do?” Ghost asks Xero. “It seems like it’s your thing, not mine.”  
  
“I’m not sure,” Xero answers. “I’m sure I can find out.”  
  
“Okay! I’m gonna go to Dirtmouth and buy the map for this area so I can explore, tell me what it is when you find it out! I can only see you when I hold the Dream Nail.” Xero hums in acknowledgement and goes quiet, presumably looking for what Seer added to the Dream Nail. Ghost climbs down the platforms and into the Stag Station. They sit on the bench, changing their charms back to their travelling set. They stand back up and dash over to the bell. They hit it with their nail and wait for the Last Stag on the bench. They open their large map. The last station they were at was the Forgotten Crossroads’s Station. Judging by Wayward Compass marking where they are and their bad time measurement skills, they think it’s going to take the Last Stag five minutes to get here. He’s really fast. Ghost yawns slightly. They lean on the bench and doze off.  
  
The thundering feet of the Last Stag wake them up. They dash over to him, happiness showing in their posture and their wagging tail. They jump off the platform to listen to him speak, curious of his words. “Valava!” Ghost says in greeting.  
  
The Last Stag nods to them. “The Resting Grounds... Passengers would come here to conduct rituals for those who had passed on… Not any more though. Perhaps the dead conduct their own rituals now?”  
  
Ghost doesn’t say that the reason that no one conducts rituals is that everyone is dead. They get the feeling that the Last Stag already knows that. They tip their head sideways. Hmm…  
  
The Dream Nail prods into dreams and minds, right? So does that mean Ghost can read the Last Stag’s thoughts? Ghost draws the Dream Nail. Xero doesn’t appear. He must be inside it or something. Ghost slashes the Dream Nail, the pink blade extending through the Last Stag’s head without injuring him.  
  
_‘I tire so easily now, and my old legs seem to ache more and more. Still, I'm lucky to grow old at all... so many others haven't.’_  
  
The voice that echoes through Ghost’s mind is very clearly the Last Stag’s, and it’s very disorienting. Ghost blinks, shaking their head. They climb back up the platform and say, “I would like to go home to Dirtmouth!”  
  
The Last Stag nods. “Let us go, then.” He leans down and Ghost climbs on, legs wiggling. They get situated and the Last Stag heads down the tunnels towards Dirtmouth. Ghost gets out the Hunter’s Journal to see if they have finished anything new and to read the entries they haven’t. They don’t know how long it takes to get to Dirtmouth.  
  
At the very end of the Journal, they pause, confused. Xero has an entry?  
  
  
  
Lingering dream of a fallen warrior. Executed for crimes against the King.  
~  
A life defined by tragedy and triumph. A death marred by sorrow and regret. A spirit burdened by sins and memories. Better to wander the world than be cursed with glory. -Xero  
  
  
  
Huh. Interesting.  
  
Ghost puts the Hunter’s Journal away and ponders that for the rest of the ride to Dirtmouth.  
  
Once they get home, Ghost gets off and bows gratefully to the Last Stag. They start the platform elevator then climb the rest of the way up, dashing out the door. They sit on the bench, resting for a moment. They then dash over to the map shop.  
  
Iselda leans over the counter, looking down at them. “Hello, Ghost.”  
  
“Bapanada!” Ghost says cheerfully. “Hello Mama! Look, I got something new!” They show her the Dream Nail by striking her with it.  
  
_‘I'm glad I put down my weapon, this quiet life with Corny makes me a lot happier. It would be nice to stretch my legs again though... sometime soon…’_  
  
They hold it up to her happily. “It’s pretty.”  
  
“It is very pretty,” Iselda agrees. “What does it do?”  
  
Ghost examines it. “...I’m not sure? Fight things? Help me?” They could fight Xero once they had it and Seer said it would help them.  
  
“I see,” Iselda says. She smiles slightly. “Cornifer told me about a few new things and I made pins for them, would you like to see?”  
  
Ghost nods eagerly, peaking over the counter.  
  
Whispering Roots and Warrior’s Graves… How interesting! Ghost will have to check these out. They give Iselda the geo for the pins and the Resting Grounds’s map and leave with their new things. They sit down and look at their large map. So they know where a few of the Whispering Roots and Warrior’s Graves are, there’s a Whispering Root in the platform area in Forgotten Crossroads just below them. They have a Warrior’s Grave in Greenpath just above Queen’s Station.  
  
They nod to themself. To the Whispering Root in the Forgotten Crossroads! Ghost gets off the bench. They quickly talk to Elderbug, it’s always impolite to ignore him, and descend into the Crossroads.  
  
On their way to the platform room, Xero says, “I figured out what that purple light did.”  
  
Ghost jumps. They had nearly forgotten Xero was there. “Oh?” They grab the Dream Nail from their Void Storage. Xero appears in front of them, holding a piece of paper. “What does it do?”  
  
“It’s… I don’t know how to explain it,” Xero says. “I can say things to control your world. There is a list, but I have them memorized. As if instinctively.”  
  
Ghost tips their head. “How many are there?”  
  
“I didn't count, but at least twenty.”  
  
“Wow,” Ghost says breathlessly. “That’s a lot of things you all can do.”  
  
“It is.”  
  
“Are you going to try one?”  
  
“Would you like me to?”  
  
Ghost shrugs. “Just don’t kill me?”  
  
Xero laughs slightly. “Of course not.” He trails off. “I just don't know how to do it.”  
  
“Maybe just say it?”  
  
“...Overflow.”  
  
Ghost’s Soul fills in an instant and they almost fall over, whipping their tail sideways to catch their balance. “Whoa! That was cool!” They look up at Xero. “Do it again!”  
  
He shakes his head. “I have to wait. Besides, it’s full.”  
  
Ghost droops their head. “Okay. I’m putting the Dream Nail away.” They place the Dream Nail back in their Void storage and continue onto the platform room. They stop before entering and say, “You know, I bet no one else can hear you, just like they can’t hear the music.” They pause. “You can hear the music, right?”  
  
A VERY awkward pause. “...What music?” Xero asks hesitantly.  
  
“Oh, so it IS only me,” Ghost says. “That clears some things up but also brings up new questions.”  
  
“Ghost, what music?”  
  
“The music!” Ghost gestures around as they step into the platform room. “The music that plays here in the Forgotten Crossroads! There’s music for Dirtmouth, Greenpath, the City of Tears, everywhere! It’s all different! Can you really not hear it?” It’s beautiful music. Ghost loves it. They hate that no one else can hear it. Sometimes the music in the areas is slightly different too, like it's been mixed up.  
  
“No,” Xero says. “I can’t.”  
  
“...Shame,” Ghost says. They climb up the wall to the Whispering Root and Dream Nail it. Essence pops out and appears all over the room. They climb down, getting it all, dashing around and clinging to the wall. Once they’re done, they shake with a happy stim, shaking their cloak from side to side, flicking their tail. “To Queen's Station!” Ghost climbs back up to Dirtmouth and asks the Last Stag to drop them off at Queen's Station.  
  
On their way up Fog Canyon, Xero tries some more of the list. Lifeblood is useful, especially since he made the ground slippery and made Ghost keep sliding into the Oomas and Uomas. Ghost can't tell what Salubra was supposed to do but they HATED her laughter. Xero spawns geo at one point, some of it falling in the acid. It's very useful!  
  
On the way up towards Greenpath, Ghost notices a pathway to their left. “Oooh…” They enter.  
  
“Ghost, we're going to Greenpath, not Queen's Gardens,” Xero says.  
  
“Queen's Gardens?” Ghost looks forward. There's a lot of… Lumaflies that look like they'll zap them if they get too close. “That's a pretty name. Does the Queen live there?”  
  
“...I'm not sure,” Xero says. “She didn't when I was alive, it was just a vacationing area.”  
  
Ghost readies themself and jumps, landing on the ledge, dodging the lumaflies. They get zapped a few times. Xero heals them, giving them an edge towards the other side. They climb up to see what’s above. A Lifeblood Cocoon. And something else, they didn’t really pay attention to what it was though, they’re too busy being curious. Ghost dashes across, looking around. They swish their tail in a stim as they try to figure out where to go. They look up and start climbing. They travel across to an area with flying mosscreeps, which is cool. They attack them then enter.  
  
Inside, Ghost finds some squits, which they defeat very easily. The music that’s playing is the same music that plays for the Snail Shaman. They like this music. It’s very pretty. They dash across a gap and climb up a wall, only for the gates to close. An arena! Squits appear from all around. Ghost defeats them, Xero assisting with Soul.  
  
The gates open and Ghost continues forward. They find a Snail Shaman, who is sadly dead, and they stare up at them in awe. A spell floats in front of them. Ghost jumps up and collects it.  
  
Howling Wraiths.  
  
“I think that’s enough, Ghost,” Xero says.  
  
“Gotta… Test it!” A squit had appeared in the room nearby and Ghost readies the spell. It's loud. It's fun. They like it. They continue onwards, back out to Fog Canyon and to Greenpath. They head up to the bench above the Stone Sanctuary. They change their charms, thinking about what they remember that the Stone Sanctuary looked like when they went in there and found a Mask Shard. They select their charms and head out.  
  
Dreamshield is a cool charm! It gets a lot of damage out. Ghost dashes into the Stone Sanctuary, attacking the enemies left and right as they dash down the dark hallway.  
  
They enter the Stone Sanctuary and shiver. It's so cold in here compared to the warm humidity of Greenpath.  
  
“...I don't think it's safe here, Ghost,” Xero says.  
  
“Spikes!” Ghost agrees. They land on the bottom platform, avoiding the spikes narrowly. They yawn. After this they're going to head home and have a nice rest.  
  
In front of them appears a bug with her eyes ripped out. At least, Ghost thinks so. She's wearing a mask like most everyone else in Hallownest. Ghost steps back, tail twitching nervously. Dried tear stains drip down her mask with a tinge of blue green, the same color as hemolymph. She turns her head towards Ghost but does not look at them. She can't see them.  
  
“My child... can you still see? Please, don't hurt me!”  
  
“Don't want to!” Ghost chirps.  
  
“Can't sleep... with your eyes open, little one. Can't dream... if you're still breathing, little one.”  
  
Ghost doesn't like how that sounds. It makes their shell crawl. Xero says something to the lady that Mama told them they shouldn't say. It almost makes them relax because of the difference in tone compared to the rest of the room but this place is so creepy with this ghost here.  
  
“Precious children... you speak such loathsome things as you sleep... your claws scratch and scrape… Precious children, a monster has come for us in the dark… Will you sing for me?”  
  
“...Not a monster,” Ghost mumbles. They do like to sing though. They draw their nail.  
  
The lady begins her fight, floating and teleporting around the Stone Sanctuary. Spirits with her face on then float around the room, hurting Ghost when they run into them (usually they dash into them like an idiot).  
  
Xero heals them when they get low on masks, which is nice, because Grubsong isn't giving them enough Soul to heal.  
  
Ghost lets out one last scream of Howling Wraiths and the lady yells, dissolving into Essence and reappearing at the bottom of the Stone Sanctuary. Ghost climbs down shakily, tired. They look up at the lady, Dreamshield humming.  
  
She has her head facing Ghost, even though she can't see them. “One by one... their eyes closed at last. I felt it... a warm stillness falling over us. I'm sorry I was frightened of you. You were always protecting us, even when we couldn't see you.”  
  
Ghost bows proudly, tail wagging slightly, even though she can't see it.  
  
“Take us there, please. A place where light can not haunt us, a place without dreams… Please…”  
  
She dissolves into Essence and disappears into the Dream Nail.  
  
Ghost flops onto the cold floor and opens the Hunter's journal to see what her name is. No Eyes. That's creepy. They get up and stretch, shivering.  
  
“You alright, Ghost?” Xero asks.  
  
“I'm fine…” Ghost answers. They yawn. “Just tired. I wanna go home and sleep.” They climb out of the Stone Sanctuary.  
  
They relax when Greenpath’s music fades back in. Greenpath is so pretty and green and it has those big red berries (their favorite food, they could eat them all day if they were hungry enough). Ghost loves how pretty Greenpath is.  
  
“This isn't a place without dreams,” No Eyes hisses.  
  
“Ah, hello,” Xero says. “I'm Xero.”  
  
“...No Eyes.”  
  
“That's certainly… A name,” Xero says hesitantly. Ghost sits on the bench above the Stone Sanctuary and changes their charms back to their travelling set. They hop off the bench and head back towards Queen's Station. “Has that always been your name?”  
  
“It's the name I remember.”  
  
“...Hm.”  
  
Ghost enters Fog Canyon, shaking their body in a stim. “It's nice to meet you, No Eyes! Xero, tell her about the list of things!”  
  
The two disappear into the Dream Nail to have their own conversation. Ghost continues down through Fog Canyon, humming Myla's song.  
  
“Blind,” No Eyes says bluntly.  
  
Everything goes dark, like Ghost doesn't even have the Lumafly Lantern. They mistime their jump in surprise, landing on top of an Ooma and getting bounced back. They pinwheel their arms, tail wagging sharply to the side to try to reorient their center of balance. “I can't see!”  
  
“That was rude,” Xero says sternly.  
  
“A tad,” No Eyes agrees. Xero says something very rude to her and Ghost lets out a small surprised laugh.  
  
Ghost has been through this room enough times that they can pretty much traverse it through the dark. It's still hard and they run into a lot of Oomas and Uomas and almost fall into the acid at the bottom, but they eventually make it to Queen's Station. The darkness fades away and Ghost lets out a sigh of relief. “I can see again,” they say tiredly. “Let's go home.”  
  
They hop down to the Stag Station and tell the Last Stag to take them home. They doze off on the way to Dirtmouth, listening to No Eyes and Xero distantly.  
  
Once off the stag, No Eyes makes their vision dark again, but Ghost knows how to get home from the Stag Station even if they had their eyes closed. Up the elevator. Out the door. To their left. Dash, walk, enter the door…  
  
“Good evening, Ghost,” Iselda says. “Are you ready to go to bed?”  
  
“Bapanada… Yes Mama,” Ghost says. They hold their arms up, cloak flowing down their arms. Iselda picks them up and carries them to their bed. She tucks them in and returns to the counter. Ghost knows that she doesn't close until later. They close their Shades’ eyes and snuggle into their blankets. “Goodnight,” they say to Iselda. And Xero. And No Eyes.  
  
“Goodnight,” Iselda replies.  
  
“...Goodnight, little Vessel,” Xero says slowly.  
  
“Goodnight child,” No Eyes says. “Do not dream.”  
  
Ghost snuggles in and sleeps soundly. They do not dream, not like normal bugs. They imagine a map bigger than their own, a bench that occasionally glitters gold, and the feeling of triumph when they succeed in doing something they were testing. They dream nonsense of some sort, but it doesn't seem to be the same nonsense dreams that normal bugs have.  
  
Ghost wakes up ready to take on the next day. With two friends by their side, Ghost feels like they can take on anything!  
  
...Provided No Eyes doesn't blind them on the way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New commands used:   
> ax2uBlind (said as blind) - make everything dark (5 min CD)  
> geo - spawn a lot of geo (6 min CD)  
> heal - fully heals Ghost (1 min CD)  
> lifeblood - gives lifeblood (40 sec CD)  
> overflow - max the soul gauge (40 sec CD)  
> Salubra - spawns Salubra for constant soul gain (2 min CD)  
> slippery - makes the floor slippery for 60 seconds (1 min CD) 
> 
> Fun fact: I went into Elder Hu's room and interacted with his gravesite to make sure his marker would show up but nope. Nothing. No Warrior's Grave pin on him. It happened last time too.

**Author's Note:**

> Join us on hollowknightheadcanons for the chaos :D


End file.
